a new love story and an old evil
by Cali2111
Summary: kagome suffered greatly at inuyashas hands, fleeing back to her time with the remaining shard group she starts a new life. starting with changing to a school where her cousin yusuke goes. her broken soul can only be mended with time. believing she can ever love again. hie/Kagome pairing
1. Chapter 1

'I got away! Thank god!' kagome thought wearily as she ran with all her might to the well. She was battered bruised and bleeding from almost everywhere. The past few months she had been through hell.

 _Flashback_

Before the final battle with naraku kikyo was killed by naraku. Once the final battle was over and their comrades left, inuyasha turned to kagome with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Bring kikyo back kagome! Use the jewel and bring her back now wench!" he screamed at her with more malice in his voice then when he had been fighting naraku.

"inuyasha I cant do that, the jewel was reabsorbed into my body. There is nothing I can do for you." Kagome replied scared.

"You will do it now or I will make sure you regret it!" he screamed getting closer to her. She stood up quickly "SIT!" she screamed as she ran for her life. His actions had scared her and she didn't know what to do. She ran by Miroku who stood in between her and inuyasha blocking his path.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" he screamed as he swiped downward with his claws killing Miroku instantly.

"MIROKU NO!" sango yelled as she slumped over his body crying.

Inuyasha ran past her, kilala, and shippo and chased after kagome.

She could feel him catching up with her and ran faster but unfortunately it was not enough. He grabbed her and threw her into a tree knocking her unconscious.

When she woke she was in a dark dungeon of sorts chained to a wall.

Struggling against her chains willing them to come off didn't help ebb away her fear. 'Who had brought her here?' she thought.

Then the realization struck as she saw inuyasha sitting across from her barely viewed because of the shadows covering him.

"copy how could u ever think I loved you?" he snarled. "you will never be kikyo and u will revive her."

"I don't know how inuyasha!" she replied back.

"Yes you do and until you tell me how to do it I will make your life a living hell." He growled back coming closer to her. Once he was right up infront of her he snarled a toothy snarl. "You will be a good little wench or ill make you regret it."

"how?" she sqeaked.

"He grinned malevolently and slashed her clothes from her body. She screamed as he hit her over the head knocking her out again.

 _End flashback_

She squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to come forth. Because of this she was not paying attention to where she was going and tripped over a gravestone. Looking at it her heart dropped into her stomach. On it read ;Miroku beloved friend and priest; (ok work with me here lol) Her tears started to fall as she hugged the gravestone apologizing profusely.

A twig snapped nearby and she heard voices. Scared thinking inuyasha found her she ran to the bushes and disguised her scent. Sango shippo and kilala cam to the grave with flowers.

"I miss you MIroku. I promise I will find kagome and kill inuyasha. I don't know what he has done to her but Ill get my revenge for her and you." She stated angrily. Shippo hugged her and stated "miroku was a great person. I am sorry sango. Where do you want to start looking for kagome? We have to save my momma."

At this kagome stood up and walked over to them and collapsed. The three ran over to her and kilala tramsformed so sango could hold kagome and travel safely. "Sango we have to go to my time. I can seal the well so inuyasha will not be able to follow." Kagome said weakly.

"You know I cannot go through the well." She replied.

"I can cast a spell to allow you three to come with me. If you want to. My family's house is right next to it so once there we can get my mother to help us."  
"OK kagome lets go!"

Once at the well kagome started chanting a spell. As she was chanting the wind picked up and they heard the sound none wanted to hear. "WIND SCAR!" he roared.  
Sango grabbed shippo, kilala, and kagome and jumped into the well. The blue light enveloped them and vanished almost as quickly as it appeared. Sango got them out of the well and kagome sealed it permanently.  
Souta came running into the well house wondering what the loud noise was. When he saw his sister all battered and bloodied he screamed and mrs higurashi and jiichan came running. They took them into the house washed kagome up and bandaged her wounds. Mrs higurashi looked at sango and said "What happened? Who are you?"

Sango introduced herself and her companions then stated she had no idea what happened to kagome. Mrs higurashi nodded and headed for the closet to find sango and shippo some clothes to wear then showed them to their rooms.

The next day

Kagome woke up in immense pain. She screamed horrifically and everyone came running into her room. She was clutching her stomach in pain and proceeding to get up and run to the bathroom where she was sick. Afterwards her mother brought her downstairs where she sat inbetween sango and her mother with shippo on her lap and kilala on sangos.

"Kagome…." Her mother started to say.

"mother I don't know what to say. More like where to start. It is so horrible." She cut her mother off somberly. "Id rather not talk about it for awhile please."

Everyone nodded. Souta turned on the tv to cartoons in order to break the awkward silence.

3 months later…..

Kagomes physical wounds had healed but left her covered in scars. She never wore her skimpy school uniform anymore because of them.  
Mrs h walked up to here and sango and stated "kagome I transferred you to sariyashki high. I wasn't sure if you would want to return to your old school or not. But I was hoping that being around your cousin yusuke would help you. Sango you are enrolled there as well. Also I have the paperwork that makes you officially part of the family."

Sango and kagome beamed. Sango was now a hugurashi which means she is now officially kagomes sister. Kagome had always thought of her as one but it was great to finally have it official. Mrs. H pulled out those documents and handed them to kagome. She then pulled out another set of documents and smiled at shippo. "these papers make it official that you are kagome's son now. I cant believe I have a grandchild!" she laughed.

"THANK YOU GRANDMA! Okaa-san did you hear that?" he squeaked excitedly.

"Yes I did sweetheart! Now we have to go shopping for school uniforms! Would you like to come to shippo?" kagome replied. He nodded his excitement and the three of them loaded in to mrs h's car.

Once at the mall the three of them got ice cream and went looking for uniforms. Sango and shippo were amazed by the mall. They ran into several stores asking kagome questions about what different things do. After a few hours and several hundred dollars the three settled down for some dinner. Sango watched kagome look out the window of the restaurant wistfully. She hadn't been the same kagome. True her physical wounds had healed but the mental ones had not. She wanted so badly to help kagome but wasn't sure how. She then heard someone talking into a microphone and looked to the stage.

"Karaoke tonight! Sign up now and have your time in the spotlight!" the man beamed. It was then that sango had an idea. Kagome loved to sing and she had an amazing voice. Maybe singing could help her release at least some of the tension in her. She then walked over to the guy and signed both her and kagome up for karaoke.

_YU YUGANG_ (after demon world tournament)  
Yusuke was sitting on the roof of sarayashki junior high wondering what the day was to bring. He was bored. Him hiei kurama and kuwabara had returned from the demon world tournament and he was bored. Fighting for your life can make normal school feel like a waste of time. He grumbled as the door to the roof opened up. Out stepped kurama and kuwabara. They both looked bored as hell too. "It seems being back here is more boring then I had originally figured." Kurama statedly sadly.

Yusuke looked at him stunned. "The o great shuuichi amazing genius is skipping classes? " he stated sarcastically.

Kurama twitched. "Yes yusuke I am bored and skipping classes. So what"

:you just need some tail red: yoko stated matter of factly in his head.

Kurama rolled his eyes. : _shut it yoko. It is kind of hard when I have a demented fox demon in my head.:_

:I am not demented you lame ass. I am merely stating a fact. Im beginning to wonder if hiei is your true love or not. You spend most of your time with him:

 _ **(can it fox. Your disgusting)**_

 _:great now I have three voices in my head: kurama moaned inwardly._

 _ **(could be worse fox) hiei said snickering.**_

:hes right red:

 _Shut it will you guys._

"EARTH TO KURAMA!" yusuke shouted a foot from his face. Kurama jumped. "What is it yusuke?" he groaned irritated.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a bar or something. I am bored and need to get out of the house."

"sure. Lets meet up at your apartment around 7 and we can go from there. You coming to hiei? Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara looked stunned for a split second and then started looking around. " where is the shrimp? Is he here?"

" hn." Was hiei's reply as he landed next ot kurama.

"So hiei are you coming or not?" jurama asked

"hn."

"well meet as yusukes at 7. If you come over to my house I can lend you some clothes that might fit. They are my little brother's so they should." He snickered and hiei's glare.

"hn" and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I OWE NONE OF THIS! I wish I did but sadly I do not id love to own hiei though…

Last time:

Sango signed them up for karaoke at a restaurant.

The yu yu gang decided to meet up at yusuke's at 7 to go out.

This time.

"Splendid singers so far! The next one up is Kagome Higurashi! Come on up Kagome!" the announcer stated jovially.

Kagome looked at Sango angrily "You signed me up for karaoke?"

Sango winced and said "yes I did. I thought singing would be good for you! You have an amazing voice Kagome. Please give it a shot."

Kagome stared at her murderously but got up and walked over to the mike and told the person what she wanted to sing. As the music started she began to sing,

 _Cause baby, now we've got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!  
Now we've got problems  
And I don't think we can solve 'em  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

 _Did you have to do this?  
I was thinking that you could be trusted  
Did you have to ruin what was shiny?  
Now it's all rusted  
Did you have to hit me where I'm weak?  
Baby, I couldn't breathe  
And rub it in so deep  
Salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me_

 _Oh, it's so sad to  
Think about the good times  
You and I_

' _Cause baby, now we've got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!  
Now we've got problems  
And I don't think we can solve 'em  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby, now we've got bad blood, hey!_

 _Did you think we'd be fine?  
Still got scars in my back from your knives  
So don't think it's in the past  
These kind of wounds they last and they last  
Now, did you think it all through?  
All these things will catch up to you  
And time can heal, but this won't  
So if you come in my way  
Just don't_

 _Oh, it's so sad to  
Think about the good times  
You and I_

With yu yu gang….

The four boys were walking down the street trying to decide on a restaurant when they heard singing. The singing sounded decent.

About three seconds after they noticed the singing all four boys sensed the presence of two demons, high spirit energy, and another energy that had Hiei and Kurama on edge.

"What is that energy I am sensing? It feels like spirit energy but not quite." Kuwabara asked genuinely confused.

"It is holy energy you monkey can u please get a brain soon. I tire of your stupidity." Hiei said nonchalantly.

"Why yo-" Kuwabara started but was cut off by Kurama.

"Hiei I thought the last of the priestesses died out over 3 centuries ago. How can there be any alive?"

"Lets find out." Yusuke stated matter of factly and then marched into the restaurant.

The person singing had just stopped and the crowd was in an uproar begging for an encore.

"Lets get a seat." Kurama stated. The others nodded.

The girl on stage blushed prettily and bowed.

"ENCORE. ENCORE!" the audience shouted.

"Yes please sing another one." The announcer stated.

"She's pretty. I wonder if she will be my girlfriend?" kuwabara muttered dreamily.

"Hell no she wont kuwabaka. Stay away from my cousin." Yusuke almost yelled. The three boys looked at him shocked. "Cousin?"

"Yes kuwabaka she is my cousin so stay away from her."

"Thank you! Do yall want me to sing another song?" Kagome asked the audience.

"YES!"

"OK this next song has been helping me through some hard times recently. I hope I do it justice!"

the music started and kagome lifted the mike it her lips.

Like a small boat in the ocean

sending big waves into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice?

This time this is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My powers turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care  
If nobody else believes  
Cause I've still got  
A lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep they say I'm in too deep  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
And I still believe yeah I still believe

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice?

This time this is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My powers turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care  
If nobody else believes  
Cause I've still got  
A lot of fight left in me  
A lot of fight left In me

Like a small boat on the ocean  
Sending big waves into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My powers turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
(I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care  
If nobody else believes  
Cause I've still got  
A lot of fight left in me  
Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me.

Once the song was over Kagome handed the mike to the announcer and walked over to where Sango was sitting with kilala and shippou. She didn't look pleased.

"Sango can we leave please." She asked her friend flaty.

"Um sur-. Kagome I sense demons. I thought u said demons weren't in your time."

"That's what I thought sango. But I don't sense and malice from them so lets leave. I want to go to the park."

"Ok. Come on, shippou, kilala."

As they got up to walk out they passed a table with four boys in it. The boys tensed as they walked by and yusuke said loudly "Hey Kagome can't say hi to me?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him. She shrugged and walked up to the table. "What do you need yusuke?" she said boredly.

"Wow you cant be more excited to see your cousin after like 8 years? I feel special."

"well there is a lot going on so you'll have to get over it."

"Wow ok kagome. Whats with the attitude?"

"I could tell you but your head would explode." She said in a very sesshomaru like manner.

"Kagome what is going on with you? You are usually sweet and caring not this cold shell."

"Mama who are these people?" Shippo interrupted quietly.

"MAMA! YOU HAVE A SON?!" Yusuke yelled loudly.

"Hush yusuke your making a scene. And for your information he is adopted." Kagome stated angrily. "We are going to the park so if you want to come to fine but we are leaving." Kagome turned and walked out followed by sango shippo and kilala.

"Yusuke whats her deal? I don't remember her this hiei-like." Kuwabaka stated. Hiei and kurama looked at him a little confused as Yusuke stated "I don't know but im following her to find out."

As he got up Kurama said "Yusuke did you not realize they are where the energy we sensed is coming from? I think we should follow them and find out what that energy is."

"HUH?! Kagome doesn't know anything. I mean she lives on a shrine but she doesn't know about demons." 

"Well detective it would seem your stupider than I thought" Hiei interjected.

"Well Hiei why d—" Yusuke started to say but kurama interjected "We should follow them people are watching."

"hmph ok lets go." All four boys got up and followed the girls out the door.

-With Kag Group-

They entered a park a few blocks from the restaurant. Kagome smilied a bit because it reminded her of the feudal era.

The four of them sat down on a bench and relaxed until they felt a strond demonic aura coming at them.

"How?" kagome whispered scaredly. As soon as she finished the word Inuyasha burst into the clearing and ran at her. Sango jumped in front of Kagome to protect her but inuyasha slammed his fist into her face sending her flying into a tree.

Shippo ran at inuyasha next. He was midair when Inuyasha slahed him in to pieces. "SSSHHHIIIPPPPPOOO!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice sounded broken and in mind blowing pain.

-yu yugang-

"Urameshi your cousin is so different then before. She used to be sweet, and now she looks broken what happened?" Kuawabara asked.

"I honestly don't know Kuwabara. I haven't seen her in aout 8 years. Last I knew she was getting sick a lot but she didn't look sick to me." Yusuke replied.

"She had the eyes of a warrior. One that has seen too much and suffered greatly." Kurama interjected. Hiei snorted.

"Did anyone else sense the immense energy from her and her friend? Or the demon energy from the other two?" Hiei stated boredly. Yusuke snapped over to him.

"What did you sa-" he started but was cut off when he sensed two powerful demonic auras and a scream.

"SHHHIIIPPPOOO!"

"What the fuck is happening?" He screamed as th four boys took off after the scream.

When they arrived they saw a horrific scene. Kagome was kneeling on the gorund, her friend was bleeding profusely knocked out against a tree and inuyasha was standing over kagome with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well well miko. You have no more protection. What will you do? Try to kill me or finally give me what I want!" Inuyasha snarled viciously as he swung at kagome sending her into the tree next to sango.

He started toward kagome when he heard "SPIRIT GUN!"

He turned to see blue light coming at him. Inuyasha dodged it and said "Ill be back for your soul kagome. Filthy whore." Then he ran off.

Review! I would like to know how I am doing! Any ideas to contribute or pointers?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I own nothing. Nothing at all. Maybe hiei…-runs from lawyers and faceplants in giant cupcake- giant cupcake?! –wipes frosting off- o well its chocolate! Ok onward

Last time:

Inuyasha snarled viciously as he swung at kagome sending her into the tree next to sango.

He started toward kagome when he heard "SPIRIT GUN!"

He turned to see blue light coming at him. Inuyasha dodged it and said "Ill be back for your soul kagome. Filthy whore." Then he ran off.

This time:

Kurama, hiei, and Kuwabara stared at the scene infront of them unsure of what to do. "KAGOME!" yusuke shouted and ran over to her. "Kagome wake up!" Yusuke shook her for a second until he decided to pick her up. "Guys grab them lets take them all to genkais!" he screamed as he ran off. Kurama grabbed Sango, and Kuwabara picked up Kilala. All three then ran to catch up with Yusuke. None of them felt or saw a demonic aura approach the clearing and take shippos body.

-Genkais-

Yukina was standing in the main room cleaning, when the Reikai Tantei burst into the room. "Yukina help me please heal her!" yusuke begged with tears in his eyes. Yukina led him to a room where she told him to put her down and bring the other woman in. Yusuke did as he was told while Yukina healed Kagome, and brought sango in. Kilala hissed at Yukina angrily not understanding what was happening.

Yukina smiled and said "don't worry little one. I am healing them not hurting them."

Kilala looked as if she didn't believe her and curled up on Sango's side waiting patiently.

After the girls were healed Yukina walked out of the room and told the boys "Let them sleep. They are healed but still need to rest. What happened to them?"

Yusuke gave her a brief overview of what little they knew. Yukina looked at him funny. "That's horrible but I want to know how they got all of those scars."

"Scars?"

"Yes. Both of the women have numerous scars. It looks like they were tortured and suffered a great deal."

"I do not know. This was the first time I had seen her in 5 years."

"well I am going to go make tea."

After yukina left the boys felt a massive demonic aura approaching at an unbelieveably fast rate. Even hiei was shocked. All of them ran out side ready to fight, when they saw a demon with silver hair, a moon on his forehead and markings on his face gracefully walk off a cloud.

In his arms (yes arms) he was holding shippo, except shippo was alive and breathing.

"Who are you and what do you want asshole." Yusuke shouted nastily. The strange demon only raised an eyebrow delicately. At the shout shippo woke up and looked at the demon.

He squealed and hugged him. "You saved me Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you!"

AT the name Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened and they tensed even more.

"With all do respect Mi'lord, to what do we owe the honor of your presence." Kurama said respectfully.

"You possess my imoutos and I desire to know their condition and to see them."

Kurama looked confused. Then said "Kagome and Sango are your imoutos? They have no demon blood."

"I am aware of this fox. The adoption was never completed. But they are my imoutos and I do not take kindly to being questioned."

"Lord Sesshomaru, can I see mommy now?" shippo asked timidly.

"Shippo you know him?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. I have known him for a very long time. He is very powerful. But will not hurt someone unless it is needed. So I would highly adise against keeping him from mommy and sango."

"This way Mi'lord." Kurama said as he led them to the room where sango and kagome were.

As soon as he opened the door kilala jumped into Sesshomaru's arms and "hugged" shippo meowing happily.

Shippo then jumped down and ran to Kagome's side.

"Mama wake up! Mama please wkae up!" he half yelled as he shook her.

Kagome blinked slowly and opened her eyes. Seeing shippo she blinked a few more times then launched herself at him hugging him tightly.

"Ma..ma..can't…breathe.. air!" shippo jumbled out in pants.

Kagome loosened her grip and slowly turned to acknowledge the other demons in the room to ask how he was alive. Once she saw sesshomaru she jumped on him hugging him. "Thank you aniki! Thank you thank you thank you!"

He hugged her back and smiled. "Im glad your ok imouto. Would you like to finish the adoption once you and sango have properly rested?"

She smiled up at him. "yes aniki. I would and I know sango would too."

He smiled and let go of her so she could go lay back down. "Ill be here when you awaken imouto. Rest well."

And he walked out of the room.

Once sesshomaru walked into the next room Yusuke walked up to him and said "How do you know my cousin? What adoption are you talking about?"

"this one will tell yu when kagome wishes him to. Otherwise I do not answer to anyone."

"Why you! I am demanding you tell me! Kagome is my cousin and I do not want to see her get hurt!"

Sesshomaru grabbed Yusuke by the throat and smashed him into the wall faster then even hiei can move. "This one has no patience for vermin like you. Do not disrespect me or your life is forfeit."

Sesshomaru then dropped him on the ground settled on the couch. He took out his phone and sent a text to someone than chuckled at the response.

Kurama watched the demon lord with awe because he remembers him from his days as Youko. The demon lord hasn't changed much except he could almost pass for a human except for the silver hair and golden eyes.

A couple hours passed. Sesshomaru was still making everyone on edge but he didn't seem to be bothered with it. Yukina walked up to him and asked if he would like any refreshments.

"Yes thank you. I would very much like some tea." He replied respectfully. Yukina smiled and went to retrieve the tea.

"Lord Sesshomaru can I request to know how it is you know kagome and sango? Or why that demon was after them?" kurama asked trying to break the silence.

"I can answer that better if you would like." Said a voice from the doorway. They all looked and were surprised to see kagome standing there.

"the explanation is going to take possibly a day or so. if you would like to hear it get comfortable it'll take awhile." She said to everyone.

They looked at her funny but proceeded to get comfortable. Yusuke went to help yukina bring everyone refreshments, while kagome and sango sat on either side of sesshomaru.

"Ok everyone with demon blood needs to brace yourselves. This may hurt for a few seconds." She stated sounding almost dead.

"Why would it hurt us kagome?" yusuke asked confused.

"Your sense are off you dolt. I swear a monke is smarter then you. She is a priestess. Any power she emits could harm us." Hiei snapped.

"Well firefly get the dick out of your ass. I only asked a question."

"Both of you fucking shut up. Your worse then children or a married couple." Sango snapped right back at them.

Before anyone could retort kagome stated "I am going to create a projection of what happened. This will be easier then talking. So watch the center of the floor and I will show you the past tthree years of my life." As soon as she was finished speaking she gathered her energy into a ball in her hand and threw it to the center of the floor forming a globe projection. It showed the three years of her life, and the past of each one of their companions. When it got the end of naraku's life kagome stopped it.

"We are going to take a break. After wards I would appreciate anyone with a weak disposition to leave the room. What you will see is not something I would recommend for anyone." She stated still sounding dead.

The group winced but got up to walk around, use the rest room, etc. Once everyone was back in their seats kagome continued the projection.

The screams, the terror, and everything she experienced while confined with inuyasha came to light. Each person saw the hell she went through and were shocked.

After it was finished there was a complete dead silence. Sesshomaru growled and left violently. Everyone got up to go violently relieve energy except hiei. He stared at kagome for a few seconds then walked over to her slowly.

He bent in front of her and put his hand on her knee but quickly removed it when she flinched. "You are a warrior and a survivor. No one is stronger than you. I will from now on make sure you never suffer like that again." He said before walking out of the room.

She stared at his back as he left surprised at his actions.

Kagome then got up and walked outside and towards the forrest.

Sorry for the very short update. Im a full time PhD student and work full time so it is very hard


	4. author note

Sorry this has not been updated in forever. i am hoping to have another chapter this weekend. sorry for the long wait


End file.
